Denmark birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: enjoy...hopefully


Denmark was sitting on the couch, numb, when Ukraine came into the room. He glared slightly at her, making her squeak and hide behind the door.

"M-Mathias, I-I just wanted to...to apologize," Ukraine stuttered.

"Again?" Denmark asked sarcastically. "No, Yekta, its fine. Two days before my birthday, you tell me that the reason you have been moving back the wedding is because you never actually wanted to marry me! But that's okay; I don't feel like I never want to see you again!" Denmark snarled.

Iceland came out from his hiding spot, sitting next to Denmark on the couch and hugging him. "Mathias, big brother, please don't be angry..." he begged. Denmark looked down at the smaller platinum blonde.

"Mathias." Looking up, Denmark noticed Norway leaning over the couch. He sighed and nodded even though the Norwegian didn't say anything directly.

"U-um...excuse me? My brother and I are here looking for Finland? We missed the World Meeting and he offered to brief us about what you discussed. Is-is this a bad time?" All turned to see a pretty young blonde woman with a green headband and eyes to match. It was Belgium. Denmark blushed when she smiled softly at him.

Behind her was a tall, handsome man with dirty blonde spiky hair, green eyes like Belgium's, and a blue and white scarf. He has a vertical scar just above his right eyebrow, too. He was Netherlands, and he gave Denmark a fierce glare for even looking at his sister.

"Oh, no. Forgive me; I was just leaving," Ukraine reassured, glancing at Denmark. She turned and started for the door, tripping and almost falling.

Netherlands caught her before she could hit the ground. She blushed deeply. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I am so clumsy! Please forgive me! I apologize! I'm sorry!" She squealed. Netherlands blushed as well, because her breasts were pushed up against his chest.

Denmark sprung to his feet, furious at the sight in front of him. Netherlands let go of Ukraine and gave Denmark a challenging smirk. Belgium noticed the fight that was about to break out and stood in between the two taller men.

"You two better cut it out!" She ordered them both. She turned to her brother. "You should be ashamed, Abel. Starting fights in someone else's house? How rude," She glared.

"Pfft, Abel?" Denmark snickered. Belgium turned to him, poking him in the chest with a slender finger.

"And you," she started, "I would punch you for even looking at my brother wrong, if it wasn't for your own good looks," She smiled shyly. "I'll spare you this time," she winked. Denmark's whole face went red.

"I-I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. I'd be honored if someone as pretty as you came," Denmark invited. Belgium giggled.

"We'll see." Finland ran into the room then.

"Oh, thank goodness no one is dead or unconscious!" Finland chuckled nervously. He gestured the guests into the other room. Netherlands kissed Ukraine's hand, earning a growl from the Dane. Belgium smiled at him, rested her hand on his chest for a moment, and then danced off. Netherlands gave one last glare and followed after his sister, stopping to straighten out a picture on the wall.

Denmark was conversing with Norway (well, the conversation was a bit one-sided) when he heard the doorbell ring. He weaved past America and (drunk, half-naked) England, purposefully pushed in between Sweden and Finland, and scooted past Russia (shooting a small glare at Ukraine, who was next to him. When he finally had made it to the door, the person had started to repeatedly push the doorbell.

"Alright, alright, jeez!" He cried, opening up the door. Netherlands smirked at him, ringing the bell once more for good measure. Belgium gave the Dutch a pinch to the arm for being irritating and smiled brightly at Denmark.

"Happy birthday, Denmark!" She chimed. She glared at Netherlands. He glared back and shook his head. She pinched him again and he winced, turning back to Denmark.

"Happy birthday, dickhea-oooow!" Belgium took her foot off of his.

"I apologize on my idiot older brother's behalf," She smiled sweetly. "I didn't know what to get you, so I just made some tasty treats!" Belgium chimed, handing over the box of said treats.

"And you dirtied up the whole kitchen doing so..." Netherlands grumbled.

"Well, come on in, I just-" Denmark started.

"Belle? Abel? What are you two doing here?" Spain inquired. Netherlands' eye twitched.

"That asshole is here? Let's go," Belgium pulled him back.

"Don't be mean, Abel. He's practically our father," She scolded. Netherlands glared at Denmark as the younger man dared to snicker.

Denmark was watching the last of his guests walk out when Ukraine approached him. He was so drunk that he really didn't even care anymore. Well, okay, he did. But it didn't show now anymore...much.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Denmark-" She started.

"Oh? We aren't on a human-name basis anymore? That's too bad," Denmark teased, "Yekta."

Ukraine blushed. "Mathias, please-"

"Oh, there it is! Ah, old habits are hard to slip out of, aren't they, love?" Denmark grinned. Ukraine sniffled, tears starting to form at her eyes. He frowned, looking away. "Old habits...I still hate to see you cry, Ukraine," He sighed.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Belgium asked from the kitchen. Netherlands studied Ukraine, concern evident on his face.

"Oh, it is nothing," Ukraine reassured, wiping at her eyes. "Just an argument between lovers. Ah, I mean-!" Ukraine turned to Denmark quickly, but it looked like the slip hadn't affected him until he spoke.

"_Ex_-lovers." Netherlands came and took Ukraine by the hand.

"May I see you out?" He asked. She nodded, blushing, and the two left. Belgium sighed.

"I know how you feel. Abel and I were lovers a long time ago. We formed a kingdom for awhile, but he...well, we were influenced by very different people. I declared my independence...I know I was the one who broke it off, but I was the one who was hurt by it," Belgium smiled at Denmark suddenly. "You don't want to hear about that, do you?" She inquired.

"Nope!" Denmark chimed back. She giggled.

"Belle, come on!" Netherlands called from outside.

"Coming!" She replied. She gave Denmark a quick grin and ran for the door.

Denmark sat there for a moment, then shrugged. He was immensely drunk; he would forget this whole day tomorrow morning.


End file.
